User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SmudgyHollz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SmudgyHollz (Talk) 02:19, June 5, 2010 You found it! And yes, this wiki is for fanfics! I'll just go read yours... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 07:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Leafy, a question really quick. Your siggy, was Bryce a real person or someone in one of your fan fics? Just wondering.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 15:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm really sorry for you. *hugs* I didn't mean to be nose or rude, sorry. That's sad....--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorting Congratulations, you are head of Slyherin house! Hope your happy with that! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 17:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? Artimas asked me some questions on The Sorting page, which house do you think I should be in? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 15:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw wants me in Gryffindor too! I'll go put me on the Gryffindor page! [[User:ForestSmudge|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:ForestSmudge|'Forest']] 17:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Congratulations! I have decided on giving everybody who has asked user rights, even if they do not have a second! Anyway, I hope you use your rollback rights responsibly!! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Hollz]] 19:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Because I couldn't be bothered making anyone else a featured user, but I'll get right on it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudgy']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Forest']] 16:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hey can you make a logo for my story (I would make my own but i dont know how) I just want a group of kids 3 boys and two girls i dont mind the descriptions i want it to say Friendship is what matters so yeah and if you can thanks :D SandleGregxSara forever 20:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm new! Crookshanks1234 15:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Team Join my New Wikia? Hey, Leafwhisker! By your username, I'm guessing your a Warrior Cats Fan? If so, I started a new wikia for free, The Warrior Cats Clan Roleplay Wikia. I'm looking for new members to join and help me get the wikia in order! Here's the link: http://thewarriorcatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Warrior_Cats_Clan_Roleplay_Wiki Please leave a message on my user talk page on my new wikia or this one THE MINUTE YOU SEE THIS MESSAGE. Thanks and please join! :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 01:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Did you see my message? :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So, would you like to join as a Member? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 02:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Story Logo Hey, Leafwhisker. I saw on your profile that you make story logos. Could you make a story logo for my story, The Black Raven please? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 14:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a black raven and with blood-red letters for the story name SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It looks awsome! Thank you! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay thanks for your review on The Black Raven :) RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Shocking Twist There has been a shocking twist in The Black Raven. Neville is traumatized, Hermione almost died, and Snape...had a wife...and a daughter? Who is Johanna? And...Snape Sings? 'Shocking'. Is there more to Snape in The Black Raven than it seems? SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 14:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Review Thanks :) Chapter 9 was a real twist, and chapter 11 snape has a soft side until johanna sees he a vampire. Still thinking up what to add next to it...obviously, Johanna's freaking out (again) and snape's shocked (again) but something awsome must happen to continue the awsome-ness of this story. :P I originally thought of Johanna like randomly happening to have a wooden stake on her dresser and then thought i hit my head pretty hard and didn't remember about it which is why i was thinking of such a weird thing, lol. Maybe snape dies? No...I'm saving that for later. Yes, I possibly plan to have Snape die soon. :O Shocker. But maybe he will, maybe he won't, who knows? ;) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 03:00, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Story Logo :) Hey, Leafwhisker. Do you think you could make a story logo for the sequal to The Black Raven-Bloody Tears? If you can, then could be like black or light-blood-red-letters on this picture backround? If you can, that'd be great :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 03:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the logo-it looks great! :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:29, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hi, I'm Shooting Starz. I'm writing my first fanfic, Reputations, right now. I didn't know you make story logogs and I made my own, but it doesnt have very good resolution. I was wondering if you could recreate it, but better? It's supposed to be this creepy woman in my story. She was supposed to have blood-red eyes, stark white hair with black streaks, but I couldn't find that. I had to change her description in my story, but I really wish I hadn't had to. Do you think you could help? Shooting Starz 00:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The New Head of Ravenclaw Logo Hi, I was wondering if you could make a logo for The New Head of Ravenclaw? I heard you were good with them. I was thinking a potion vial should be in the logo. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 12:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comment about my fanfic series! Anti-Umbridge leagueOwl Me 14:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Innocence Review Thanking you for your review ^-^ It All Ends (On July 15) 03:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) . :) I'm close to done with chapter 9 and going by what the voters in the poll all voted for ;) It All Ends (On July 15) 12:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yay for chapter nine :D It All Ends (On July 15) 13:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) And as for the sequal, it really depends on what happens in the end. I have a basic idea; ok so Aurora runs off after she attacks Harry-does she decide to leave hogwarts, stay, kill with anger? I'm not entierly sure, although future plans for a possible sequal to Innocence may go along if I get a good storyline and have most scenes planned. I'm thinking of possibly introducting a new Vampire character if a sequal is done, but I'm not sure. And for the sequal in general, I had the basic idea of a Dark Mark on one particluar Vampire's arm ;) It All Ends (On July 15) 13:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Leafy! :D (can I call chu that?) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 23:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: DId I even write stuff over there (I'm a derp if I did, and forgot)? Herp derp, I'm not an amazing writer x3 But sure, I'll try and get rid of the brain-bock, since I've read most of the PJ books now x3. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 20:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC)